


lipstick on the corners, said her smile was teasin ya

by tenworms



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Formalwear, alternate universe - heist movie, sasha and azu both make me feel extremely gay: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenworms/pseuds/tenworms
Summary: Sasha and Azu pull a heist.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	lipstick on the corners, said her smile was teasin ya

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a conversation on the lolomg server about rqg ladies in formalwear that culminated in [this truly fantastic art](https://srapsodia.tumblr.com/post/620416773625364480)!!! thank you raps i owe you my life
> 
> title from fake mona lisa by carly rae jepsen!!!

The coatroom is dark and quiet. Unguarded, which is surprising for a party this high-profile: it’s a security risk, but it’s perfect for kissing. Nobody would ever describe Sasha as awkward if they knew the way she kissed Azu, Sasha thinks.

Azu gasps. Sasha knows she likes it when she presses her up against the wall like this. She’d listened, flushed pink, as Azu described the way Sasha’s kisses feel like fire through her whole body. Listened to Azu telling her how kissing turned her inside out. She hadn’t known people felt that way, about kissing: it’s never like that for her. But she likes knowing she can make Azu feel good that way. And Azu looks so pretty in her dress, the pink shining against her skin, that it’s really no chore to pin her in place and press kisses to her lips, her neck, over and over. They rustle together in the dark. 

“Sasha--” says Azu, against her lips, and Sasha kisses her way across her cheek to just below Azu’s ear. Azu sounds breathy, which makes something pleased and satisfied curl up through Sasha’s stomach. Azu clutches at the back of Sasha’s vest for dear life. “Have you--”

Sasha nods, curling her fingers against Azu’s waist. “‘S all taken care of,” she says, and thinks for a moment about scraping her teeth against Azu’s jaw, but doesn’t. She twists so she can watch Azu’s eyelashes flutter blurrily. Her eyeshadow is pearlescent even this close up. 

“Hm,” says Azu. She turns to look at Sasha. The movement leaves them face-to-face, less than a foot apart. “Come here, then,” she says, and grabs Sasha’s tie and pulls her back in. Her lips are still just as sweet. 

\--

Sasha twirls Azu later, out on the dance floor. She has to stand on her toes and reach up as high as she can to do it properly. It’s worth it for Azu’s laughing face, pleased and blushing slightly on her cheekbones. Sasha leans up and presses herself against Azu, chest to chest, cheek to cheek, so they can slowdance. 

They look like two fools in love because that’s what they are. They look like they’re in on some private secret that nobody else knows. (Most of the time this sort of thing is just love. This time, it’s also theft.) 

Sasha’s attended parties like this without stealing anything, just to keep up appearances, but she’s always more comfortable when she’s on a job. She has a role to play, and she plays it well. It’s easier to pretend to be the mysterious, handsome socialite than it is to be the real thing. 

“Tell me when you’re ready, love,” says Azu. 

Sasha waits a bit, just until it looks like the crowd of dancers is swinging nearer to the cases of jewels on the far table. “‘M ready,” she says. 

It had been stupidly simple to pick the lock on a small case by the corner earlier in the night, and now all Sasha has to do is a quick sleight-of-hand to swap out the dime-sized diamond inside for a fake. It’s barely even a task, Sasha thinks-- she’d been stealing canapés right out of the other guests’ hands earlier without them noticing, much to Azu’s amusement, and this is nothing in comparison. There’s not even security cameras inside the house. 

In any case, it’s barely any time before they’re back out on the dance floor, spinning slowly together, listening to the music and the inane conversations happening around them.

\--

There’s a moment in the pool room where they’re almost caught lifting the Picasso off the wall. (Sasha can’t decide how to feel about keeping a Picasso in the same room as an indoor swimming pool-- on one hand, the part of her that cares about preserving precious artefacts is screaming that the evaporated chlorine can’t be good for the pigment, but on the other hand Picasso doesn’t really deserve the care anyway.) One of their fellow party guests creaks into view of the glass windows right as they’re about to reach for it. 

So Sasha acts fast-- the wool coat comes off, of course. Then she makes a motion to warn Azu (watching her eyes widen with understanding as she takes a breath to hold) before pulling both of them into the pool. 

They come up sputtering just a moment later, and Sasha spares only a glance towards the glass door before pulling Azu into a kiss. 

Azu’s makeup is running. She tastes a little bit like foundation and poolwater. It’s not important: what’s important is that they don’t get caught. Also, Sasha likes kissing Azu no matter what the circumstances.

The door opens. Azu and Sasha break apart to stare.

“Oh, I-- hmm,” says whoever’s standing in the doorway (Sasha can’t remember their name). “Well, I’ll.. leave you to it, then. Uh, sorry?”

The guest leaves, and they dissolve into giggles. 

“That was so gross,” says Azu, wiping her mouth off. “You tasted of chlorine!”

Sasha shrugs, smiling lopsidedly. “Kissing’s gross,” she says. “Anyway, if you, er, if you don’t want me to kiss you--” 

The joke comes out a little stiff, something lacking in the delivery, but Azu gasps and protests anyway, pulling Sasha back to leave a soggy pink lipstick mark on her cheek. “That is _not_ what I said,” Azu says. 

Sasha grins and climbs smoothly out of the pool, dripping onto the tile. She reaches out and helps Azu up, too, steadying her with one hand clasped around Azu’s and one on her shoulder.  
“Eugh, we’re soaked,” says Azu, wringing water out of her dress. 

Sasha nods. “Got an excuse to leave early, now, though,” she says. There’s a beat as she starts fiddling with the Picasso-painting-sized case tucked into the inside lining of her wool jacket, opening up the flap and pulling out the fake. She stops. “Sorry about your dress,” she says, mumbling a little.

Azu comes up behind her and puts a hand on her back, kisses her cheek. “It’s all right,” she says. 

“No, I mean,” says Sasha, squeezing her eyes shut so she can get the right words out. “‘S a shame. I-- you look-- um, you look... it looked alright on you.” There. Pretty close.

Azu laughs and presses her forehead to the side of Sasha’s head. “Thank you,” she says. “You looked lovely in that suit.”

Sasha sputters.

(They do manage to steal the painting without much incident. Sasha’s doubly glad of the envelope sewn into her coat: she hates to imagine the paint rubbing off on her uncomfortably wet shirt.)

\--

Their plan had been pretty humorous, all things considered. The fake diamonds in everyone’s coat pockets should cause enough chaos that nobody will notice that they’ve replaced the Picasso with a forgery. And they get out with two paydays: the diamond and the painting are both pretty significant. It’s endlessly funny to Sasha when rich people throw parties with no security, because then she gets to pull quick and high-reward heists like this. Admittedly most of the money will be poured into giant anonymous donations to organizations that need it, but that’s also part of the satisfaction. 

“You did wonderfully today,” Azu tells Sasha, curled up on the sofa in dry pajamas at their tiny shared apartment. 

Sasha sets down a mug of rose tea for her on the coffee table and climbs into Azu’s lap, hunching so she can tuck her head under Azu’s chin. “Was well easy,” she mumbles against Azu’s neck. She’s pleased with the praise and she knows Azu knows it: it’s just that words are hard, sometimes.

Sasha feels the vibration of Azu humming gently before she reaches out to take a sip of tea.

There is a pause. It’s pleasant, not awkward. 

“I love you, my Robin Hood,” Azu says, “you know that?”

Sasha can’t say anything, just squeezes Azu tighter and hopes she gets the message. Azu laughs. 

(They pass a good half-hour comfortably like this, until Sasha’s nearly falling asleep when Azu carries her to bed. It’s a much more peaceful life, for a jewel thief: more peaceful than Sasha’d ever expected. She quite likes it.)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this basically all in one sitting because i was feeling nauseous and didnt want to be thinking about how nauseous i was feeling anymore. for the record it did work!! follow your dreams everyone <3
> 
> i'm on tumblr at @melody-pendras !!


End file.
